Butterflies
by starytwilight88
Summary: Bella was about her life, she was 22 years old, working for her father,all she knew is she loved her little girl,she'll never trust again after what Jacob did too her,until the new med student at the hospital help out her kid, can he help her 2? BXE
1. Chapter 1

so i really need to go over stuff before i post it lol..

i had some kinda dream like thought on a new story.. so i wrote the first chapter sent it to my beta katie.. who told me how freaking awesome it was...so here it is for you guys..

i love when people add it to favorite stories.. but please if you have any comments or concerns please review and let me know.. even if you don't ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

You know that aggravating feeling when you can't get something right, and you have no idea how to make anything better? That's how I feel right now sitting at my job, working for my father. My father was the chief of police and I was his secretary I guess you would call it, I dispatched calls for the police cars, made sure that everyone ate lunch and I filed and filled out reports. I loved it here but at this point in time I felt more then aggravated I mean I was 22 years old and I lived in a small apartment. I barely skimmed through community college.

I glanced at the clock, soon I would have to go pick up the one person who made all worries and fears and frustration go away. I tapped my fingers on the police computers keyboard when my father Charlie walked in.

"Bells, you can go now, it's slow around here" I smiled and gathered up my things and watched him walk into his little office.

"Oh and Bells, remember Sue is cooking dinner tonight she wants you to come by" I nodded my head and blew him a kiss.

Charlie was all I had after my mom Renée pasted away. I was six at the time and Charlie was amazing till he met Sue Clearwater. I hopped into my car. I used to have this really cool old truck but Charlie said it was not fitting for me anymore and got me some dumb ford focus car. I miss my truck.

I drove to the parking lot of the preschool and sighed as I saw her strong black hair swinging back and forth on a swing. She had my nose and my chocolate orbs, but she inherited her father's hair and tanned skin. I waved at the fence before letting myself in. the teacher waved at me as I walked to the swings.

"Mommy!" her voice was so sweet that it melted all my worries away. I picked her up and she kissed my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"How was school Sophia ?" she just smiled at me and I grabbed her book bag and went to sign her out. Sophia was the perfect five year old any mother could ask for.

I buckled her into her car seat and handed her a juice box. I smiled into the rear view mirror at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the trees as we drove down the road.

"Grandpa and Grandma want to have us for dinner"

"They want to eat us, why?" I giggled and shook my head.

"They want to have us over for dinner, does that sound like fun?" Sophia bounced in her car seat as I turned into the driveway of my old house. I noticed my stepbrother Seth was here and groaned as I let Sophia out. Last thing I needed to see was him.

"Fee wait for me," I gathered up her bag as well as mine while the little girl waited excitedly on the steps of the porch.

"Hey Bella" I smiled politely as Seth opened the door. All I know is that Seth had shitty friends.

"Hi uncle Seth" Sophia smiled up at him. He'd gotten a bit taller and was not that scrawny anymore.

I put Sophia in the living room and told her to start her color pages as I whipped my hands on my pants and headed to the sweet smell of Sues cooking. Her hair was light gray now and in a messy bun. She had a set of glasses falling off her nose as she worked. Her and Charlie had so much in common with their spouses passing away and one child each.

"Oh Bella, can you grab those for me?" I had no idea where she had pointed to but I smiled and tried to guess. "No the, umm, oh I need salt, and that bowl of garlic…" she said finally remembering what she needed. I gave a soft laugh and handed her the bowl and salt.

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti, Seth's favorite, I'm so glad he's home."

I rolled my eyes "that makes one of us." I mumbled and she hit my arm playfully. I heard the door open and shut and Sophia yell with excitement.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled and looked at Sue.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked threw the arch of the kitchen he had Sophia in his arms and Rose was at his side.

"Oh I'm in town for some business and Rose saw Sue at the market, now give me a hug." I smiled and hugged my best friend. Emmett McCarthy has been my best friend since I could remember and he was married to Rosalie Hale, who was the best girl for this crazy man. She was like the sister I always wanted but never needed. I smiled and hugged Rose next.

"Have you seen your brother?" I asked. Emmett shook his head and followed Sophia to the living room.

"We called but who knows where Jasper is at any day or night" I gave a soft grin at Rose. Jasper was Emmett's younger brother. They were total polar opposites of one another.

Emmett was a big child at heart and was always in big brother mode, but he knew responsibility and had a good job as a lawyer, it was funny seeing the football star be in suits all the time. Jasper on the other hand was on a wild win since graduation. Days and weeks went by with out seeing him. He bounced from job to job, never sticking around for more than a month. He never had a house except for the one in town, he spent less time there than anyone.

Charlie came home soon after and we sat down at the table making more room for Emmett and Seth. Charlie asked Emmett about laws and cases that he knew about, Seth picked at his food and made little eye contact with anyone. Rose and I helped clear the table and Sue set out her famous apple pie and I took a few bites of Sophia's who made a face about so called "cooties."

"We don't have cooties, only just boys do," Rose said sitting on the other side of her. Emmett shook his head.

"I don't like boys, they are icky"

Charlie smiled. "Good, no boys ever."

"What about me, I'm a boy?"

Sophia made a no way face. "You are not a boy you are an uncle Emmy."

Emmett laughed. I was so not ready for boys in her life just yet.

"Well we should get going, fee say good bye to everyone while I get your stuff." Sophia made a face but sighed when I didn't let my face falter.

"Bye daddy, I'll see you in the morning." I kissed his cheek and hugged Sue good-bye. Seth stood at my car. Emmett and Rose waved good-bye and Rose said she would call me later.

I put Sophia in her car seat and shut her door. Seth leaned against the front fender. His big arms crossed over his chest.

"What Seth?" I asked really annoyed.

"I know you hate me, but um I saw Jake the other week" I rolled my eyes and opened my car door.

"I no longer care. Where is he?"

"Um, he's going to be in California for a few months, you know how he is" I nodded and said my good byes. I knew how Jacob could be, a royal pain in my ass.

"Princess gown!" Sophia shouted as I looked through her drawers for the retched pink night gown with princesses on it.

"I'm trying, when did you wear it last fee?"

"No remember" I sighed and got off my knees and threw open her closet, there sat the nightgown. I sighed as I picked it up and smelt it to make sure it was not dirty.

"Okay, sit up, arms up" she did as I ordered and I smiled slipping the gown over her head.

She jumped into her pink-sheeted bed and I tucked her in before pulling up a chair and opening her bedtime story book.

"Good night moon" I began.

***

I pinned my hair up nicely and made sure everything I needed was in place before went to wake up Sophia. I know my apartment is small, one bathroom, but I was home. It was where Sophia took her first step and spoke her first word. I leaned against her door way and watched her toss and turn in her bed.

It was heart breaking when she asked why all the other kids had two parents, so I made a little story about how Jacob was a very important person and traveled around the world and while he loved her very much, he had to do his job. She understood. She hardly asks about him. And I will soon go broke from buying her a gift here and there and saying its from him. I know it was wrong, but I don't think I can tell her just yet.

Jacob never once laid an eye on Sophia , he left me at the hospital. He went out to get a teddy bear and never came back. I had Emmett and Jasper who helped me get her set up, and I had Rose who taught me how to do everything.

"Come on Sophia honey get up, sweetheart" she stretched her tiny little body and I smiled. "What do you want to wear today?"

She put her finger to her chin and looked up at me. "Purple pretty dress."

I smiled and took out her half sleeved light purple dress with a fringe at the bottom. I paired it with some white slip on shoes and helped her get ready.

"Mommy poppy tart" I smiled and picked her up as we headed to the kitchen. Got her milk and her pop tart. Coffee for me and we headed out.

Everyday I drop her off its like a little piece of me goes missing. She runs over to the swings and smiles at the little golden haired girl. I wave at the teacher and head to my fathers. I can't wait to pick her up everyday.

I swung open the heavy glass door that said welcome to forks police station on them. I glanced at my desk with the yellow folders piled on them from the nightly reports. Charlie was not in yet and I threw my stuff under the desk and walked to the break room. I started some coffee and tapped the spoon on the counter.

"Nice rhythm Bella" I jumped at the sound of someone behind me. Mike Newton walked in dressed in uniform. After all these years he was still after me. So pathetic.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

He flashed that creepy grin of his and I poured a cup and went to my station preventing further conversation. Charlie walked in with Billy Black, a.k.a Jacob's father. It was hard but he never said anything unprofessional or made anyone uncomfortable. Although he never wanted to meet Vanessa.

"Hello dad. Billy." they each gave a nod in my direction and went to their desks. Work was slow as usual. I filed most of the day and left early to go to lunch with Rose. I kissed my father good bye as he took a nap at his desk. Some chief of police he was.

I drove down the road to a little restaurant and met Rose inside. She had already ordered me ice tea and a salad. I smiled and hugged my friend before sitting down.

"So, how are things?" I sighed and dug into my salad. Rose took a sip of her tea and smiled at me. Her long blond hair was in a nice curl and she wore a pair of simple jeans and t-shirt but still looked like a freaking super model.

"How's my god child?"

"She is so big, and she's amazing like you saw her last night. She wants to be a singer when she grows up, like her father." I rolled my eyes at the last part.

"Why can't you just tell her that her father is a dead beat son of a crack whore?"

I laughed and sipped on the tea.

"Because, I mean she's five years old, she'll be in kindergarten in September…when she's older… I just don't want to see her little heart broken."

"Alright fine. Mommy knows best." I nodded. Rose told me about Emmett joining a law firm in Seattle so they will be closer then Oregon now. Rose got a job at some sort of fashion group up there and only works four days a week so she will have more time to visit.

"You guys should come for dinner, I'm making mushroom ravioli tonight."

"Yummy, I'll be there at like 5-ish"

We said our good byes, paid and I went to pick up Sophia.

"Guess what Fee?" I told her as I picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the apartment.

"What mommy?"

"Uncle Emmy and Aunty Rose are coming to dinner" her eyes widened in excitement as I set her down.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands together. I smiled and asked her to help me pick up some toys so Emmett wouldn't step on them and break them. I started dinner and Sophia helped set the table.

Emmett and Rose walked through the door five minutes before five and Emmett picked up Sophia and swung her in the air. She giggled and they watched Hannah Montana while me and Rose did the cooking.

"So I picked up what you asked me to get her" I nodded and added the salt into the water.

"Bella, you need to stop doing this" I shushed her and took the teddy bear out of the bag.

"Oh Sophia, guess what came today?" I called walking from the kitchen. Fee had Emmett holding the dolls as they dressed them.

"What?" she looked from dress to dress but not at me.

"Look" her little face looked from the dresses to my arms and the gray teddy bear then back to Emmett.

"Is that from daddy?" I nodded and she jumped up and I handed it to her. She picked the card from the bear and handed it to me "Read," I already knew what it said but I humored her.

"To my Sophia , I love you, I'm sorry I can't be with you but you always will have something to hold, when I can not, be good to mommy, love dad" she smiled and gave the bear a big hug and went back to playing. Emmett sighed and shook his head at me.

We eat and talked a bit. Emmett and Rose told me they would come see me before they head to Portland and I smiled and thanked them for everything. Rose kissed Sophia's sleeping face as I put her to bed.

"You know you're a great mom, but you don't need to reassure her she's loved. He's a jerk Bella, let it go" she gave me a small kiss and Emmett gave me a hug and I walked them out.

Maybe I was foolish, maybe I believed one day he would come back and want to see his daughter, and I thought about what I would say to him every night, but I wanted her to know about her father, whether he wasn't in her life or if I had to make up something for him, she needed some kind of dad.

Please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

**so chapter 2...**

**i thank everyone for reading.. **

**i get a little exitced with all the favorite story and alerts.. but is it too muhc to ask for a review or two... i know its hard**

**and you never know what to say but give a girl and her beta reader some love.. just sayin...**

**thanks... enjoy  
**

* * *

I peaked from the covers as I heard her giggles. Her messy black hair was in view of the top of my bed as she tried to climb up. She let out a huff and a tiny grunt as she climbed pulling on my white sheets. I winced when she crashed on my belly.

"Mommy the sun is up" she giggled. It was Saturday, no work no school just me and Sophia time.

"Mommy are you sleeeeping?" she asked and crawled up more trying to lift the covers from my face. I let my left arm slide down and move carefully to her.

"Okay I let you sleep, I go make cakes without you." I could see her peeking at me and make a face and I grabbed her and tucked her under me as I tried to throw her in the covers with me. Sophia giggling like crazy.

"Mommy!" she squealed as I tickled her. The doorbell rang and I averted my gaze from her to the doorway.

"Who's that I wonder" i mumbled to myself. Sophia raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders. I laughed and got up throwing a robe over my pajamas. I heard her feet patter behind me as I walked to the front door. I smiled seeing my dad through the peep hole. I picked up Sophia and opened the door.

"Delivery for my two favorite girls" he held a pink box with a bottle of chocolate milk sitting on top of it.

"Hi Grampy!" Charlie smiled and kissed both of our cheeks as we moved allowing him to come in. His police cruiser sat next to my stupid car.

"Sophia, what do you say?" I asked as she climbed up on her chair and grabbed at the doughnut box.

"Pwease?" I smiled and took out a sprinkled doughnut for her and sat it on a napkin. I grabbed her batman glass from the dish rack and poured some of the milk in to her glass.

"Thank you mommy!"

I smiled "Who else do you thank?" Smiling she went and thanked Charlie. He nodded and picked up the fresh coffee I sat in front of him. I sipped on my coffee and ate the apple fritter my father purchased for me.

"So, Sue wants to know if we can take Sophia for the day."

I eyed him. Normally he never took her himself. Usually he had me bring her over.

"Me, I wanna go!" Sophia raised her hand eagerly illustrating her developing sugar rush.

"Are you sure?"

Sophia nodded her head, smiling brightly. I sipped my coffee.

"Okay." The little girl was all ready down from her chair and halfway to her room to get her stuff when I asked. Charlie followed me down the hall to her room. She was throwing stuff in her Hannah Montana backpack and figuring out which doll to take.

"Sophia, you made a mess" Charlie smiled at me as I calmed her down and started to pack her stuff.

"Mommy I want to take Annie and Krissy" she held two blond and brunette rag dolls.

"Sure sweetie." She smiled and I zipped her pack and handed it to Charlie.

I watched him buckle her into the car seat of his cruiser. She waved her tiny little hand at me and I sniffed. She never leaves me. Charlie said he would call me when he wanted me to pick her up and then reversed out of the driveway and dissappeared down the street.

My apartment looks lonely without her. I shower and change into jeans and a comfy shirt with little dancing salt and pepper shakers on it. Life time movies were showing some sappy love movie and I sat down and pigged out on left over doughnuts. Okay, that was a bad idea. Lying here watching some poor girl fall in love with some rich man. Ah the life. Yawn. I changed the channel and two seconds later the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bells, it's Sue." I sat up at the sound of her voice. I looked at the clock it had been a few hours since they left.

"Did you need me to come get Fee?" I stood up looking for my keys, more then eager to go get my child.

"We took her to the park, and well, honey we are at the hospital" my heart dropped to my stomach and i felt vomit in the back of my throat.

"Is she okay, what?"

"She's fine, she fell off the monkey bars and she's getting stitches."

"Where is she?" Sue told me they were at Forks Medical and I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse, slipped on my house shoes and drove as fast as safely possible to the hospital.

"Hi, welcome to Forks Medical how can I help you?" said the cheery blue eyes pretty blond skank at the front desk.

"My name is Bella Swan. My child Sophia Swan is here." The blonde looked down at the papers and then smiled up at me.

"Three doors to the left." I thanked her and ran to where i saw Charlie and Sue.

"Where is she?" Sue hugged me and Charlie looked down at the ground.

"She's fine, Dr. Cullen is taking good care of her."

"Oh good" Dr. Carslie Cullen was the most recommended doctor and not to mention one of the nicest and handsomest men at this hospital.

That's when the door opened and a tall green eyed young bronze haired man carried Sophia into the waiting room. Sophia had a pink bandaid on her forehead.

"Well well, Isabella Swan..." I blushed as I looked at him. He has not changed much since high school. He was always good looking with that jaw bone that made me want to lick it and those strong carry-me-upstairs arms.

"Why hello Edward." He smiled and passed Sophia over to me. I took her and she snuggled with her lollipop against my neck.

"Where is your father?" I asked. Sue looked between us and a smile grew across her face. So it's true I have always had a crush on Edward Anthony Cullen since the day he moved here with his father and mother.

"He is on leave, and I just finished Yale medical school, so here I am." I smiled and bit my lip. He looked good with a stethoscope around his neck and a white lab coat.

"So is she okay?"

"Don't let her sleep too much in case of a concussion and change the band aid and keep it clean, in two weeks come back and I will take them out." I nodded and he wrote down some stuff on a medical pad.

"Here's my number in case you have any problems at all, unless that will make Jake mad." I cringed at Jacob's name.

"Uh, yeah, Jake isn't around much." I looked at him and he gave me a soft smile, I returned the favor.

"Okay, well then in that case any time at all. I should get going, bye Sophia." he waved good-bye and I felt a pang of jealousy rush through me as he smiled at the blonde at the desk who swooned over him. I have no need to be, he was always a good friend to me. Although we were never besties. Edward and I shared many classes, and he played baseball with Jasper and Emmett and hung around them and Jacob a lot. We just become mutual friends. Jacob was always the guy I went for.

We walked out after signing her discharge papers and get tonnes of bright pink bandaids. She was hurt and I felt sad, I wanted to run out and buy her toys. It was a bad habit, she wasn't full of smiles and I never wanted a frown on her face.

"He's a very nice boy" I rolled my eyes at Sue and buckled Sophia in. Charlie handed me her stuff and frowned at me.

"Dad it's fine, she's okay now, just no monkey bars with out me next time." I kissed his cheek and we headed to the ice-cream store.

I rocked back and forth in Sophia's rocking chair I held the very nicely written note from Edward. I have been looking at it since we got home.

Okay so it's a school girl crush, he's a year older then me, he's like a good friend to Emmett who is like my brother. He was good friends with Jacob. Although they never got along. Plus the last I heard was that he got engaged to some girl named Jessica. I watched Sophia sleep and tried to not think about Edward.

*******

"After they go away will I have a scar?" Sophia asked me as we drove to the hospital, it had been two weeks and now I had to take her to get them taken out. She showed them to all her friends at pre-school. She even asked me to send a picture so Rose and Emmett, who would be back here in a few days from Seattle.

"Maybe."

"Will I be like Mofasha from lion king?" she asked and I laughed a little.

"Maybe, we will see"

"Will that make me a bad girl?" I snorted and parked the car.

"No Fee, it won't." I gathered my purse and helped her out. I carried her through the front and told the blonde hooker that we were here to get her stiches out.

"Mommy will Edward take them out?" I got butterflies at the sound of her saying his name.

"Maybe." Sophia made a face and pursed her lips.

"I like him."

I nodded. Oh so do I. Edward walked around the corner with some guy who was limping on a cane. Edward gave the guy some last instructions on care and smiled over at us.

"Big day today huh, Sophia?" she smiled big and I picked her up and followed Edward to a small little room.

"Okay just set her on the table." I laid her down on the little bed and held her hand. Edward dropped a glove and I took the opportunity to check out his nicely shaped ass in his hospital scrubs. God damn the genetics in his family.

"So Sophia--" she cut him off

"You can call me Fee, Mommy does." He smiled and looked at me. That smile could get him off death row for killing a man.

"Okay, Fee, you will feel a little pull and then it will be all over, just be still and hold mommy's hand." Her little fingers wrapped around my fingers.

"If i'm a good girl can I have a sticker?" He smiled and said sure. He was good with her. I tried to not watch I still faint at the sight of blood, even now. Edward caught me cringing as he rubbed cleaner on the wound.

"Still a little faint there Bella, need a chair?"

"No i'm good." Before i knew it he had them out and her covered up with a new band aid. I smiled at Sophia who beamed up at Edward. He has definitely become her favorite person.

"So what kind of sticker?" Edward pulled out a hand full from his pocket. He sat them on the bed and I watched him look at her. I knew back in junior year that Edward wanted to be in pediatric care. He told me in bio.

"So what are you two ladies doing for lunch?" Sophia picked out two My Little Pony stickers and showed them to me to hold.

"Mommy is taking me to McDonalds." I smiled. It was the only fast food resturant in Forks.

"Oh really, would mommy mind if I came with you?" Sophia's chocolate orbs widened and I smiled.

"No I won't mind." I put her stickers in my purse and picked her up. Edward said he would meet us in the waiting room.

"Mommy can I have fries today?" I nodded. I wasn't even looking at her, I was watching him strut across the corridor with a cocky yet gentle stance, his head was held up high and he had a navy blue scrub on with black scrub pants. Every lady in the room had their eyes on him, yet you could tell he was only smiling at us.

"Ready?" We nodded in unison. He told us he would drive so I let him take Sophia to his car as I went and retreived her car seat. His nice shinny new model Volvo. It was his car in high school, this time it was a newer model and he was so damn proud of it, he took each curve with stride and ease.

He pulled through the drive thru of McDonald's. "What should I get?" I eyed him as to say we can go in.

"I thought we could go to the park." he smiled and Sophia made a big smile. I told him a kids meal with the girl toy and an apple juice. I ordered a Big Mac as did he. I looked through my purse to pay for me and Sophia and Edward looked offended.

"My treat Bells" I grinned sheepishly when he called me bells. He pulled forward and payed and grabbed our food and drinks. We drove to the nearest park and I grabbed Sophia while he got our stuff and headed to a picnic table.

"Okay, Sophia, here's yours, here's mommy's, and mine." Sophia asked me to tear up her nuggets and Edward eyed me.

"She likes it better, she's weird." Edward laughed and an intoxicating sound it was.

"She must take after Jake"

"You know my dad?!" she looked at Edward very exicted and he looked at me and then at her.

"We went to school together."

"My daddy is an important person, he does a lot." Edward looked at me and eyed me, I mouthed "later" to him and sipped on my coke. Sophia finished and I let her go play on close watch. Play grounds were still scary for me.

"So, Jake is important ay?" he leaded back on his elbows facing the play structure like I was. I nodded and watch Sophia talk to some girl. She loved making new friends.

"Look you don't know what he was like..." I started and he looked at me.

"Bella, I knew exactly how Jacob Black was, I hung around him."

"Yeah till you went off to medical school." He rolled his eyes. Edward got an early acceptance into Yale. Its been almost six years since I have seen Edward. It's been six since I saw Jake.

"Tell me what happened." I looked at him, he looked at me with his dazzling green eyes and I forgot how to put my words together.

"He left, I was in labor and he left." I stated simply. Edward nodded.

"So Sophia thinks?"

"She thinks he loves her very much and that his job needs him."

"So one day you will just let her know that it was all a lie."

"No it's not a lie he loves us."

"He loves you enough to leave then?"

"Look Edward I don't have to explain my fucking self to you alright, it was a lovely lunch but I think you should take us back now." I stood up and went to get Sophia. Instead of arguing Edward cleared the mess and headed to the Volvo.

***

Who did he think he was, talking to me like that? Sophia and I were just fine. I didn't need him telling me how to be, Jacob was not of his concern why did he care so much? Sophia colored on her paper. She wanted to make Edward a picture. I sat staring at the number I put in my cell phone.

I got up and walked to my room. I closed the door and I called it.

"Hello?"

"Look, you don't know anything about what happened or me, I don't need you to judge me, so you can just leave your concern of any at the door."

"Bella?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes Edward, it's Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"That's all you wanted to say?"

"Uh… well... Yeah."

"Can I take you to dinner?" I stopped as I wanted to hang up. Did he just ask me out?

"What?"

"I have a night off on Wednesday I wanted to know if we could go to dinner." My heart stopped and I began to think... Wednesday. What did I have to do then?

"Um sure" Edward said he would save my number and call me back. I hung up the phone. I felt like throwing up. I just got a date with Edward Cullen. What was I going to wear?

---------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**so thanks to the people who put this story under alrt and the three people who have reviewed this.. y'all make me want to write more..**

**in about 3 and half weeks i will be 21 and for my birthday i will be goign to visit some friends back on the east coast (im on the west)**

**so i will have a few chapters done on my stories that way you wont miss me too much... **

**id be more happy if i got more people to review but what can i do**

**thanks to katie.. shes amazing  
**

* * *

"Yes Rose, that's what he said," I sighed into the phone looking over the outfit Rose picked out for me a few days ago and sent it over.

"I can't believe after all this time you two are going on a date," she exclaimed once again.

"I don't know if I feel right in this" she picked out a tight purple dress that gathered at ht sides and pushed my breast front and center. Black lace thigh high fishnets, ankle-strap heels and this really nice black clutch.

"Send me a picture real quick" I sighed and held the call while I tried to take a picture of me in the mirror. I sent it and went back to Rose.

"Okay it's sent" she made a noise and I waited.

"Holy fucking wow!" was the words that came back from the hold. I heard Emmett ask what happened. Rose tell him about me and the phone was passed to loud mouth Emmett McCarthy.

"Bella you are really going out with Cullen tonight?"

"Oh god, yes I am, he should be here soon." I shook my head and applied some light pink lip-gloss. Charlie and Sue had Sophia and I missed her already.

"Just tell him if he fucks you over I'll fucking have his head" I laughed and Emmett swore and passed the phone to Rose.

"Listen, be safe don't do what I wouldn't do, I love you."

"Great so now I have to slut my self up, should have told me hours ago" Rose made a snicker and I said bye and I loved them too. We hung up just as my doorbell rang.

My heart stopped beating when I opened the door. He had pink carnations and was in a blue button down shirt and some nice dressy type of jeans. His hair was perfectly tossed sex hair and he looked like just shaved the facial hair.

I watched his eyes scan my body and he gave me a crocked grin that made me Feel sexy all over. I bit my bottom lip and let him step in my apartment. I took the flowers and gave him a hug, inhaling the cigarette smoke and Stetson cologne. We pulled away slowly and I grinned at him.

"You look, so beautiful." I blushed and his face light up with a smile. I took his arm and we headed out I locked up and smiled him. He came around and opened my door and I swore I felt the earth shift, what kind guy was he to open doors? I smiled at him and slid in the seat.

There was small talk in the car about where we going, and how he was glad I came out tonight and that how great it was to get away even though I missed Sophia. We pulled up for some small little restaurant just before you hit port angles. It was more like a cottage looking place. Edward parked and I waited, yes he opened my door again.

He took my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I felt shivers up my spine. He smiled this crooked little grin that slowed down my heartbeat, I felt my checks get hot. Stupid smile. Oh but what a smile it was.

The waitress smiled at us, well at Edward at least and sat us at a small little table in the back. The whole place looked very romantic and interment. The lady bought over some wine, I had no idea what it was it was red but that's as far as it goes. I bit my lip when Edward poured me a glass. He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Sorry I was kind of pregnant when I turned 21 and, I umm..." Edward licked his lip and I seemed to fall into his words.

"Give it a taste" I watched him swirl the glass at first taste. I mean I had liquor but it was the hard stuff and it was like vodka and I mean we did drink back in high school, but I never had wine and I was pretty sure I was more into beer then this. It was fruity and kind of bitter. Edward smiled at me and I licked my lip and sighed.

"Better?" I smiled meekly and bit my bottom lip. He sighed and took the glass.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not the wine kind of girl I guess." He shook his head and laughed.

"Don't worry, lets see," he paused and opened the drink menu. He smiled and I watched him wave over the waitress and she came calling. He pointed to the menu; she looked at us and smiled. She took our wine glasses.

"What was that for?" Edward smiled and didn't say much. She came back soon enough with to margarita looking glasses and I eyed Edward.

"You ordered us a margarita? In a fancy place like this?" I sipped on it slightly letting the tequila hit my tongue. God I have not had a sip of alcohol in a long time.

"Don't worry, this place is not that fancy Bella, it use to be a whore house." I bit my lip from laughing.

"No it was, and they turned it into a restaurant a while ago and they server the best tacos in the world, I just was not sure what you liked." I gave a small laugh and touched his hand.

"No need to impress me Edward, you have already done more then enough." He just smiled at me and took a sip of the liquor.

We talked about Sophia and I told him about Jake and how he left after five hours of labor, he never saw her he never will. I told him about how I couldn't bear to tell Sophia about her father.

"Bella, I think you are a wonderful mom, but how are you guys going to get over him if you keep buying her gifts" I licked my lips and took a bite of the taco Edward ordered us. Who knew?

"Because I'm not ready to let her know he is a dead beat, prowling threw the Californian whores." Edward's thumb caressed the side of my cheek and I downed the third glass of margarita.

We talked about him calling off his engagement to Jessica who was basically as good as Jake was to me. We talked about his parents, and our friends, I told him about Emmett and Rose getting engaged and married. I was a bridesmaid. He asked about Jasper. I told him we haven't seen him in a few months, but he did start a new band and the music was for more of an acquired taste.

"He was always a weird one."

"I love him like the brother I never needed." Edward smiled at me. We finished up dinner and we headed out.

"Would you like to come back to my place?" he asked and I just nodded. I felt my lady parts a wake with the thoughts of being alone with him.

We pulled up to a gate and he punched in a number. We drove threw the gate community and we pulled up to his very big condo and he did the door opening thing again. I stood in awe of his place. We walked up the steps to his house and I watched him open the door his fingers wiggled the keys.

His house was neat and very bachelor style, big screen TV leather couches, but very neat. I smiled and he ushered me to have a seat. It was soft leather. Then I felt and began to worry.

"Do you mind if I call to check in with my dad?" Edward slipped off his tie and handed me a water.

"No go ahead, I'll be in the next room." I smiled and dialed the number of my fathers, Feeling very guilty.

"Hello Swan residence"

"Sue it's Bella how is Fee?" I could tell Sue smiled into the phone

"She is wonderful Bella stop worrying, have a good night, he's a very handsome man" I heard Charlie grumble in the background and Sue laughed.

"Okay... Yeah, umm I'll call you in the morning" I hung up and followed to where Edward pointed. He was in what looked like a make shift studied and I saw him smile. All his DVD's and C.D's where lined in order of what I assumed was alphabetically organized and genre.

"A little over compulsive Edward?" he smiled and held up a movie, I didn't care so I nodded yes and he took my hand and lead me back to his soft leather sofa.

I kicked off my shoes and tucked the nicely under me. Edward stiffened and I looked at him.

"What?" he made no noise and I realize I was in a dress. I blushed and crossed my legs. I wasn't sure what kind of movie this was, it was funny I could tell you that but when was the last time I saw anything that didn't have a dancing bear or cute little girl in it.

Edward sat very close to me and I breathed in his sent. My heart was beating and I knew that the blood flow to all the right places was from the alcohol and from the fact he keep tugging on his bottom lip and his arms where lazy around the back of the couch. He turned and smiled at me and I felt a rush of courage and I leaned over and my lips meet his. He didn't pull away but pulled me to his lap and deepened our kiss. My hands itched its way to his bronze locks and they felt so good in my hand and I scratched lightly on his scalp. I moaned and he smiled threw the kiss.

Our tongue battled for control and I gave into him. His tongue slightly licked my bottom lip and I felt shivers. His hands traveled down my sides and I noticed my dress had hitched over my thighs now and you could clearly see the black lace boy short panties.

His lips nipped at my jaw and down my neck. I moved my hip down on his lap meeting his very hard bulge in his pants. It caused him to groan and I smiled lean my head back to give him better access.

"Edward." I panted and I watched his green eyes darken at they meet mine.

"Yes" he almost sounded defeated as I stopped him

"it unzips on the side" he grinned at me. He lifted me up and carried us to his bedroom. Dark blue sheets laid on a big comfortable looking bed.

"First, are you sure" he asked laying me on the bed and I started to unbutton his shirt sliding it off his shoulders. God his body got better looking threw the years. His chest hair has grown in and it was perfect on his god like abs. I groaned and bit my lip. He reached and did the side zip. The dress Feel of my shoulders and he kissed every part he exposed when he pulled it off of me. I laid exposed in my thigh highs and matching Lacey boy shorts and bra. He groaned and I smiled sitting up on my elbows and his hastily un-did the pants and shrugged out of them. He climbed over my body and I felt my skin grow hot and I felt the fire his finger tips left.

"How long" he breathed into my ear and I wasn't sure I knew how to speak. His hands roamed my sides. I could Feel his hard on between my thighs and it made everything Feel like it was on fire.

" almost six years" he pulled back and looked at me. So I have been pretty busy, and sure it may hurt again, but hell if I wanted to stop I got this far.

"Bella, are you sure" his hands never left my hip and I thrust upwards.

"Edward, I would not be here if I was not" his lips crashed against mine and his thumbs pulled the sides of my boy shorts down. Rose being the lady that she is always makes me shave and has a local beauty salon call me for waxing appointments. So I was thankful it was all smooth and I heard his breathing hitch in his throat.

"You have to be one of the most sexiest women I have laid eyes on," I giggled and his fingers brushed along my opening. I let out a soft moan.

"Do you like it when I touch you?" I nodded and ran my hands threw his hair.

"How about when I do this?" his long index finger slid in my very moist heat and I groaned when he made a push and come here motion inside of me. Edward grinned and added a second finger. His thumb from the left hand massaged the pressure point at my hip.

"… Oh... Oh god..." I bit my lip and moved my hips. I took a deep breath as Edward let his tongue dart out and taste the juice that ran from my body. I felt my self shiver and he slide the fingers out and replaced them with his tongue.

"Fuck, Edward" I gripped at his hair he moaned and the vibrations made it Feel even better.

I could Feel the familiar tightening in my belly and I arched my back. Edward suddenly pulled away.

"What?" I asked. His fucking smiled at me and climbed over me. I ran my hands down his chiseled back. He opened a drawer and then shut it. The black wrapper came in view. I stopped his hand from opening it.

"I'm on the pill, i'm clean, you don't need that" I knew guys usually hated wearing condoms and I really didn't want to Feel him with that one I wanted it raw and I wanted to Feel everything. Edward sat back and tossed the condom to the floor.

His lips crashed with mine as I slid my hands into his boxers taking in his size and length in my hands. He inhaled tugged lightly on my bottom lip. His boxers Feel to his knees and he pushed them the rest of the way off.

"Let me know if it hurts you' I cringed.

"I'm not a virgin Edward, I have been threw this" he smiled and kissed the crock of my neck before sliding his tip along my slit. We both groaned at the contacted. He slid in all the way and I gripped his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him.

"Fuck" he whispered and I smiled. It felt like the first time only I didn't Feel it rip or hurt it felt like its what I was missing. He was going to slow.

"Fuck, Edward harder" he eyed me and I nodded his brows pushed together and he lift him self up with his fore arms and I felt him hit the right spot.

"Oh... Keep going... Edward" I moaned and rolled my head back.

" Like this?" his hips made a harder thrust and I felt my self losing control.

"Oh god yes" I ran my hands threw his hair again and tugged, it caused him to grin and moan. I kissed him fiercely and I sighed.

"Fuck me, oh " I arched into his body. Edward let out the sexiest grunt I have ever heard and I swore I almost came when he did. Edward lifted his hips and pushed into me again and again. I let out a moan and I felt my climax reach.

" cum with me Edward" he let out a curse word and I felt his body tense and our climaxes hit. Edward watched me as I let my toe curl and milk him for everything he had.

****

My surroundings where different. Where was I? Where is Sophia? I sat up quickly and my head was pounding. The room was different this was not my room. I heard him snore and last night came into focus. Oh god. I was naked and so was he. Edwards arms where draped around me. I bit my lip. It was almost noon, and I didn't have my car.

"Edward" I whispered. He made no move meant.

"Edward please" I shook him lightly and he stirred. I waited he slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" I smiled.

"Edward I need to get home" he turned and looked at the clock, mumbled shit, and removed him self from me. My body felt cold with out him. He handed me a bottle of Advil and I thanked him and he went to his bathroom and returned with two glasses of water. I took it thanking him again.

"Here ill loan you a t-shirt and some shorts, and ill take you home" he went threw his drawers. I noticed he had pictures of him and his family all over. There was one of him and his sister Alice, I only meet her at graduation, she went to an all girl's school in New York during high school. Edward once told us she loved it.

I took the clothes he offered and I found my garments I slid them on and his clothes. His sent rushed to my noise. Edward dressed in something just as comfortable.

"Ready?" I nodded and we headed out. I grabbed my clutch. Only 3 missed calls from Rose. And a few text messages saying I was a dirty girl. I smiled and Edward opened my door again.

It was a short ride to my house and I paused before I got out.

"I enjoyed last night" his fingered drummed on his steering wheel I was not sure why he was so afraid to look at me.

"Yeah, umm me too" I went to get out and he stopped me and pulled me to him kissing me in my driveway. I felt my body heat up. I pulled away. Told him I would call him and shut his car door.

I called Sue and told her to bring Sophia home in a few hours. She was baking cup cakes and Sue said once they where done they would be here. So I called Rose. Got her voice mail.

"Hey Rose, its Bella... I made a mistake" I hit the end. I stripped my self of his clothes and stepped into the hot shower and I felt the tears form in my eyes. Oh god what have I done?

PLEASE REVIEW 3


	4. Chapter 4

**hey y'all **

**i am so sorry it took so long things have been so crazy.. so im leaving for a week its my 21st on the 16th!!!! and im going bakc east to vist some good freinds.. soo i will try and update crazy before i leave too.. thanks to everyone who reads and leaves me comments y'all make my day!!**

**thanks to my beta to getting it to my so fast with her exams coming up...  
**

* * *

I stretched and felt an arm wrapped around me. Too big to be Sophia's and to hair to be rose's. it was not strong like Emmett's and I can still feel the way Edwards arms latched with my body perfectly. So a smile spread across my face as I saw his un tamed blond hair and his eyes closed. When did he get here? I turned meeting jaspers lean body . He passed out on top of my covers. I don't remember him coming here.

"hey" I poked his side and I felt his side twitch. His eyes meet mine and he smiled.

"when did you get here?' I asked. He yawned and I smiled his arms pulled my closer and I snuggled into him. So this is what happened when jasper came for surprise visits, he would comfort me nothing was sexual it was family love.

'four am I think'

'rose and Emmett?' he simply nodded at my question and I yawned. He smelled of peppermint and I think it was coffee. This is what I loved about jasper, the fact that if I was hurt or in trouble or I need something he was here no matter where he was. I missed him. I ran my hands threw his untamed blond curls.

'they told me what went on, I was in the area in less then 24 hours" I nodded. So I made a mistake and I slept with Edward on the first date. So what that his father just made him lead doctor in pediatrics in forks medical, and so what he was still calling me?

'im fine jasper'

"sure sure' his arms wrapped around my mid waist and I laughed at him.

"you know he's not a bad guy" I shook my head.

"you really need a girlfriend" I grind and he made a face.

"then I could never come here on a whim and use my fathers frequent flyer miles" he smirked and I sighed. I felt less stressed now that he was around.

"so were where you?"

"new York, I got you something I'll give it to you later" I smiled and yawned. I heard a soft knock and pulled away quickly to see Sophia opening my bed room door.

"mommy?" she walked in and I sat up. It was 8:30 am. I lifted my head up to see her messy hair at the side of the bed. Jasper sat up and I watched her little eyes light up.

'jazz!' he smiled and reached over me and picked her up sitting her between us. He smiled at his favorite person next to me in the world.

"mommy, me hungry' I smiled and got up to go make breakfast. Jasper and Sophia followed on my heels.

'Bella, I want pancakes" he whined like a little kid.

'yeah.. Cakes!' shouted the real five year old. I shook my head. It was more like two kids. Jasper sat Sophia on the counter next to me and I grabbed the box of bisquick pancake mix. Jasper picked Sophia up and sat her on the floor passing out plates for her to put on the table. I caught his glance at my date book and he glanced at me.

'it looks like someone has shots this afternoon" Sophia sat the plate on the table roughly. Causing me to scorn her.

"Sophia Anne' she grumbled and I tried not to smile at her. She was cute when she was mad.

'wait what" I realized what he had just spoke. Jasper shrugged and I I flipped a pancake. Jasper sat the date book closer to me and I dropped the pancake on my foot. causing me to scream and Sophia rushed over trying to help. Jasper laughed and picked up the pancake. It was not too bad at least it was cooked.

There sat in Edward's handwriting Sophia has check up shots today at noon. I felt sick.

"mommy I don't want my shots' me either. I nodded and poured more batter into my pan.

"ill just see if I can reschedule today, I mean jaspers here and " I bit my lip and jasper and Sophia both looked at me strange. I finished making the pancakes and sat the on the table Sophia and jasper ate as I quietly glanced at the clock. Hours ticked away till noon and I felt this knot in my stomach of fear and a little panic.

I dialed the number while jasper was kidnapped by Sophia to show him her new dolls.

'hello, dr Cullen's office' the lady answered I felt bile rise in my throat.

"um, yeah, hi my name is Isabella swan my daughter has an appointment today ,but unfortunately we can not make it'

'im sorry miss swan it's a 24 hour cancel policy you have to come in or get billed any way' I sighed very frustrated.

"alright, ill see what I can do' I hit the end button on the phone and threw it.

"bad day?'

'shut up jasper" he propped him self against the door way of my bedroom. Sophia was next to him her tinny hand in his.

"fee, lets get dressed we are going to see Edward" she made a face and then smiled.

'can uncle jazz come?" I looked at him and he shrugged.

"yeah, let me make a call really quick you two get ready' I nodded and went to help Sophia get ready.

"you know its her getting the shot right" I punched jasper in the arm. He just smiled and rubbed the place I had hit him. Like it hurt. Sophia had one of the heights books in her hand matching pictures I guess and I sighed.

I wish that the doctors office was not the hospital in this retched town. I wish they would keep them separate but no here we sat. jasper was tormenting me and I was dreading seeing him walk out and call her name. plus what is with the doctor coming out didn't he have an nurses I mean shit really.

"Sophia" his voice made me shiver and I looked at Sophia and then back at him. Edwards usually dazzling emerald eyes laid flat and only smiled at the little girl in my arms. Jasper stood up and smiled at Edward.

"hey man" Edward nodded and shook his hand.

"do you mind staying out here, it's a small room' jasper just nodded and sat back down. God help me. He smiled at the little girl in my arms and told us third room to the right after he weighted her and took her height.

"okay, so it looked like just two shots fee" I smiled at him using her nick name.

"I don't like shots, can you give them to mommy first"

"mommy isn't getting an shots today" I spoke and Edward chuckled .

'if I had one Sophia I would give her one." I glared at him and bit my lip. Jerk.

"so Sophia how is school going, are you almost done?" I watched him as he got the first area ready and then filled up the needle.

'then I got to big girl school" she was looking at me and talking about big girl school I watched Edward numb the arm before sticking the needle in and put a cotton ball in before she could even say anything. I watched him toss the nddeld and place a hello kitty band aid on my childs arm.

"well fee looksl ike your all done." she frowned.

"but I didn't get my shots" we both chucled and she looked at her band aid arm.

'was I a good girl"

'yes you where" I picked her up and stood her down on the floor. I grabed her hand to walk out but Edward had other ideas.

'fee, if you go out in the hall there is a box of toys you can have one, I just need a minute with your mother" she skiped out the door before I could tell her to wait. Great. He stood a distance from me and I felt this magnetic pull to him.

"so I guess I know your okay" he finaly spoke.

"look, I just'

"bella, I get it.. But you could have answered my call, and if your not comfortable here. Call more the 3 hours before your apointment" neither of us moved neither of us could look away and I bit my lip. I didn't know what to say to him I wasn't sure If I could.

So instead of using words I closed the space. He didn't back away. I breathed in his sent and leaned up on my toes. I watched him lick his peach colored lips and his Adams apple bob as he swallowed.

"I have no idea what im doing" his lips brushed against mine and I wrapped my hands in his hair. His hands felt at my waist and I knew at this instant it wasn't a mistake. I broke the kiss and realized fee was just outside the door.

'wait" Edward eyes flashed open and I sighed my hands on his lean hard chest.

'Edward, I have a five year old kid, and a crazy father to the kid who I never see ..' he cut me off and kissed me just as hard. My tradoir fingers made their way back his hair and I sighed moving my self closer to him.

"eww!" oh fee. I pulled away blushing seeing my little girl with jasper in toe. jasper was all fucking sun shine and rainbows.

"um yeah, we are going to go now, bye" Edward bit his lip and gave a nod to jasper. Jasper held his laugh. "if you say anything I will kill you" his laughing was mute and we walked to the car. Sophia had a new toy which made more noise then it seemed to be as a toy. Remind me to kill Edward for noise makers.

***

Its been two days since that little kiss in the hospital room. No calls no texted messages. Now I knew how he felt. Like shit. Yet here I was dressing Sophia for dinner at some girls parents house jasper met. He wouldn't tell me who it was, but she lived here he meet her in the airport, how convent.

"oh my god Bella" I turned and looked at jasper in his nice button down shirt and black skinny jeans.

"what?" I looked around for what he yelled at me about, I had on a nice pink strapless dress, umm hello he told me to wear it.

"you just look non motherly'

'you know what im just going to take that as some sort of perverted comment.' he laughed and I looked at Sophia. She had felt a little warm today but she didn't look sick till I had put on a green little top and a white skirt that had a frog on it.

"jasper, fee doesn't feel good' jasper turned his head and looked at her.

'Sophia how do you feel?' she looked at jasper and smiled. She said she was fine. Of course she was jasper was her favorite person in the whole wide world.

Jasper had me pull into a very nice house on the hills of forks. It was a sight to behold. It was surrounded by trees and it felt like we were hidden from the world. I saw rose's car sittign out front and I looked at jasper. He invited his brother and sister in law to meet a girl he just meet. Oh lord she must be built like a ton of bricks. Her house was. Bad joke I know. Rose and Emmet where already inside.

As we got to the door a small short haired round face girl popped open the door and jumped at jasper. Kissing him on the cheek. I smiled awkwardly and then she gave me and Sophia a hug. I was taken aback when the pixie looking girl smiled back at me when she pulled away.

'hi Im Alice" I stared at her for a moment and I looked at jasper who looked like he was going to melt looking at this girl. This girl who was Edward Cullen's sister.

"hi Alice im Bella" I nodded and we headed inside

There he was standing tall against the door frame and his grey dress shirt had the first 3 un done and I swallowed the pool of lust the formed in my mouth that made me want to lick the exposed skin.

So yeah its not awkward. I played with the charm bracelet jasper bought me, Alice helped him pick it out, he got Sophia one too but seeing as how she loses shit all the time I told her when she got bigger we would put it on her. She was content after jasper gave her the teddy bear that sang. Oh yeah I will kill that bear after he leaves.

Esme was their mother and ive seen a picture here and there and when she went to games, but my god was she a milf. She beamed with radiance and was so welcoming and great with Sophia. Dr. Cullen smiled at his wife a crossed the table. They where in love still after 26 years. Rose and Alice sat next to me as we sat a crossed from our pairs, well it was more their pairs Edward was facing me and I looked at my plate. Sophia sat between me and rose.

"so Bella how is your father?' Carlisle asked me. He treated Charlie when he had his heart attack a year ago.

"doing great, I have to keep him in line too much café food and beer but he's good" I smiled and I saw Edward staring at me. I pushed the food around on my plate and sighed. Is dinner over yet?

"so jasper, how did you meet our daughter?" me and rose smiled and Emmett held his laugh. Esme looked at her husband and he just smiled. Alice who was bouncing in her chair with out moving looked at him.

"well you see, I travel I do a lot of music and producing, and well I was getting off the plane in new york and I spilt coffee on Alice, sir" jasper smiled at Alice she seemed to not notice us as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"so you meet my daughter after you had solid her clothes with hot coffee how convent?" you could tell he was playing but it was making jasper sweat a little. He never did this he never meet family he never stayed with a girl more then ten days.

"yes sir, I told her I would pay for it and she didn't look so enthused and then I took her out for more coffee and she forgave me" Alice nodded.

"Alice, you seem to have a delightful taste in men" Carlisle smiled and jasper raised an eye brow at him.

So dinner was awkward and desert was more awkward. But I had an excuse Sophia was tired and who had to take her home but me of course he loving devoted mother.

" its been fun it really has but jasper I need to get her home" they all looked at the child who was licking her bowl of chocolate. Okay so maybe she was not sleepy.. But shit if i wasn't going to pretend she wasn't.

'Bella you have the car" shit fucking jasper. Fuck him why am I here? that's when Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"don't worry jasper I can take her home" I bit my lip. Bastard son of a bitch crack whore… and every other curse word to the lady parts that just said oh yes you can.

'that would be great of you Edward'

that's how I am now sitting at a red light with him and Sophia bouncing in his back seat. that is how I pulled jaspers friend card. This was not going to end well.

*******

My apartment looked so small in the Volvo window as we sat in the parking lot. Sophia had crash from the drive and Edward ask me to wait a second. I fidgeted because I had no idea what to do. I was not good with this sort of stuff. I mean the last man I let in my life was Jake and look how I fucked that up. So I bit my lip and Edward strummed his ling fingers on his dark steering wheel. Awkward and un comfortable as I listened to Sophia's light snore.

"Bella, look.. I don't regret that night" he said with a gust of air. I let out a sigh and turned in my seat. His hair was messy from him tugging on it on the quiet ride here. My lip was going to hurt in the morning from how hard I keep biting it.

"I don't know what to do okay? Im not good at this Edward, I make a horrid girlfreind, you don't want damaged goods" I confessed and looked back at my daughter. I didn't want to put him in a situation that he couldn't handle.

"you think your damaged goods? Why because you havea kid?" I nodded. He let out an aggravated sigh and turned to look at me. His emerald eyes were dark I couldn't tell if it was sadness or angry.

"I see a beautiful women who is doing her best to take a pretty shitty situation into a truly amazing life for her kid, and I just want to get to know you more, I just want you to let me in' his hand brushed my check and I let out a big sigh.

"I don't know how ok? You can leave at any time I cant Sophia can get attached and you can leave us at anytime, just let me think okay, I cant have both of us hurt" I smiled softly at him and I got out and got Sophia and I told him I would call him soon.

I put Sophia down and she snuggled in her blanket and I kissed her soft cheek and made my exit as I crumbled to the floor. I wasn't sure how to feel, I felt confused and how can I let some one else in who could be perfect for me when im so in love with the first.


End file.
